Re-Writing Fate
by zaviour
Summary: If the events with Fai had happened differently, as in time. It has an effect on Harry Potter universe. And world is but a game where the outcome can be changed. On hold for the time being.


**This is pretty much Draco/Fai centric but has a fair share of Harry too. And a crossover to boot but will not be in the crossover section as it is based in Harry Potter universe. I have a knack for it. It is fairly AU. You will see. This is TRHPDM. Yes threesome. Yes Draco is girl what? I like dominant Harry and Tom Riddle. Will have Dumbledore Hermione and Ginny bashing. I hate them.**

**Some important fore notes. 1****st**** Sirius and Draco have Big brother/Little Sister Relationship later. It will come later. Draco knows the truth behind Potter's death. And Sirius behind Draco's but it will be explained**

**2****nd**** Draco is adopted. So Draco is not really a Malfoy. And the Dark side is good. And Voldemort is not a viredo. He is still Tom Riddle. Looks like 16 years old.**

**3****rd**** it will have references from Tsubasa Chronicles since I am using Fai D. Flowright from that anime for Draco's real name and past. Ashura thing happened at the time as in anime but a year early. Real Fai was killed when he was 5. But the whole Sakura's Feather thing did not happen. After sealing Ashura he went to Dimensional Witch with his wish. His price was that he will have to relive all his life from start with his memories. **

**4****th**** Sakura's never had that feather power. Instead it was Fai's but Fei Wong Reed miscalculated and thus did not know this. No curse was placed on him. AND FAI/DRACO IS A GIRL**

**Disclaimer: don****'****t own. Property of J.K Rowling. As for Tsubasa Chronicles. I don't own it too.**

"Are you sure you want your is what you want?" the black haired tall women asked.

"Yes" a small blond woman answered.

"And the price. To relive your life with the burden of your memories. You are ready for that?" the red eyed women asked.

"Yes" the blond woman answered.

"Alright." The tall women answered.

"Watanuki. Bring that thing." The witch asked. The raven haired man ran and soon came back with a potion and a blanket.

"Drink it Fai. And we will be ready to go." The witch informed. The blond gulped it in one go. For a minute nothing happened the suddenly a bright light engulfed him and instead of the man, there was a baby no older than a month.

Somewhere else a blond baby woke a couple with a loud noise.

"What happened Lucius?" blond haired women questioned.

"I don't know." Lucius said.

"Go get the doctors. Something is wrong with our baby." The women commanded. The six month old had gone quite. Just then a bright light engulfed the room and tall raven haired women came out.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy" the Dimensional Witch greeted.

"Yuuko-san" The blond women greeted. "Can you save my baby?"

"Yes. But there will be a price." The tall women reminded.

"We are ready to pay any price. Just save him." The man asked. The raven haired women nodded and placed a hand on the baby's head saving him.

"Now for the price. I want this baby's life and you will have to raise this baby as your own." The tall women commented.

"W-What? No" the blond women wailed.

"You asked a favour. A life in exchange for life" the raven haired women picked up the baby and vanished leaving the one month old behind.

"So what now Lucius?" the women asked still crying.

"This baby looks like Draco. We can raise him up as our son. Adopt him?" Lucius said.

"But if Dark Lord got a hold of this we will be in trouble." The blond women said. "Besides it is a girl"

"So we will have to make sure that he will not know." The blond man said. "And it will be no problem. We have not revealed the gender of the baby yet. We can always say we had a daughter"

"Who will not know what, Lucius." A sinister voice asked.

"My lord. It is nothing." The blond insisted.

"Don't lie to me Lucius. And who is this?" the Dark Lord asked. Curious red eyes eying the infant seriously.

"This, my lord will be our adopted son." The blond man said.

"Oh. And what about your son? Real one?" the dark lord pressed.

"He passed away my lord." The blond man answered. The baby opened his eyes and his blue eyes looking at the dark lord not in fear but in curiously. His tiny arms reaching toward the dark lord.

"Curious little thing, are you not?" the dark lord asked amused and reached to take the baby from the blonds' arms and cradling him.

"M-My Lord?" the blond questioned. Just then a shabby little man entered.

"My lord. It is time." The rat like man informed.

"Of course Worm Tail. We strike at midnight. Finally our magic will be rid from the leeches that are the muggle borns. Our order will be restored." The dark lord said.

He went and took his robes.

"Let's go" the Black haired lord said.

"M-My lord. With the child?" the blond asked.

"Yes Lucius. Is something wrong?" the man asked.

"No my lord" with that they set out.

They arrived in front of the house.

The death eaters killed everyone. The dark lord fired a killing curse at the one and half year old baby only to have it repelled back and struck the blond baby. But the blond merely giggled. Only the dark lord, the black haired baby with a lightning scar and the blond baby herself were left to witness this event.

Suddenly the blond tried to reach out to the black haired child.

"What is it child?" the dark lord asked but the baby merely tried to reach the other child.

"Ok. We will take him under our wing. Happy?" the dark lord asked and the blond giggled. The dark lord picked up the child and apperated back to the Malfoy mansion.

"My lord. You are back. And who is that?" Lucius asked.

"He Lucius is Harry Potter" the Dark Lord said.

"My lord. Is it safe to have him here?" the blond questioned

"Yes. After all loyalty is the binding anyone can have. We will train him to be loyal to us." The dark lord said. With that he handed the two children to a house elf.

Meanwhile Dumbledore hand rest of the order had also arrive at the site.

"Oh Albus. What happened here?" Minerva asked.

"Looks like Voldemort striked." The old man said.

"And the child? Is he-" Tonks asked.

"There is no child" Kingsley answered.

"No child? How is that possible?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Looks like little Harry died" Tonks said.

"So looks like Neville is our boy who lived." Minerva asked

"No. I feel that little Harry is alive and will come back when the times comes." Dumbledore informed.

"Oh Albus. It shouldn't have happened like this" Minerva said quietly and left

"Yes. Minerva. I know. Little Harry should have survived to be our weapon to defeat Voldemort." The old man left after having a last look on the battle field.

**Should I continue this or not. After my completion of my other fic 'trapping an angel' I will start on my Gundam wing/Harry Potter crossover. Of course it will be pretty Draco/Duo centric. You will understand.**

**But tell me should I continue this or fortify this. Please Review.**


End file.
